


6 Months of Insanity

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [17]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Episode: s04e01 The Search for the Mysterious Mothman, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shane doesn't do Unsolved, Unsolved: Supernatural, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Is there a niche in the fandom you want filled? Maybe you don't think there's enough fics of Shane being an angel, or where Ryan switches bodies with Obi. Well you know what they say: when you want something done, you have to do it yourself! Fill that niche.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	6 Months of Insanity

“I’m so sick of you treating all of this like it’s stupid, Shane. Why do you even stay here? Why do you keep doing Unsolved if all of this is bullshit?” Ryan was shoving their equipment into their packages, almost angrily. “Why don’t you just leave? You traveled to fucking West Virginia for something you don’t believe in.”

“Ryan, I believe, just not in the supernatural. Come on, you have to admit this sounds like bullshit, right? You can’t really think—”

Ryan slammed the equipment case shut and shoved it in the back of their rental car. “I do think, Shane. I’m sure you don’t realize or maybe you just don’t care, but I think a lot.” He slammed the trunk closed. “I’m going to go get some air. Don’t follow me. I don’t want you around me.”

“We’re in the woods, Ryan. There’s plenty of—” Ryan whipped around and glared at him, fire in his eyes. “Yeah, alright,” Shane relented. “Just… stay where you can hear me?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked off again, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Yeah whatever.” Ryan stormed off into the edge of the woods and dropped himself down on a fallen tree, laying down. This was so stupid. He’d overreacted; he knew that, but he was so tired of Shane never just… believing. He never went into anything blindly— without faith, without definitive proof— and it hurt sometimes.

Why did Shane stick around with Unsolved if he couldn’t guarantee the outcome? Where was his proof that he loved so much.

Ryan propped his legs up on the log and rested his hands under his head. He stared at the West Virginia sky for a moment before closing his eyes. Why did he put himself through this? Why did he ever think bringing his crush on— god, that sounded as juvenile as he felt right now— to help with the show. He knew he’d spend time with Shane all the time. He knew Shane didn’t believe in anything. He _knew_ and yet, here he was, riling himself up.

“Ryan?”

Ryan opened his eyes. That wasn’t Shane’s voice. That sounded like… TJ? He sat up and brushed the tree bark off his shirt. “Yeah?”

“You ready to head out?” he asked. “We’ve got to catch our plane soon.”

Ryan looked down at his phone. The battery had died. “Yeah, let’s go. Where’s Shane?”

TJ raised his eyebrow, looking at Ryan. “What do you mean? Buzzfeed, probably. It’s a work day.”

Ryan jogged back to the car. Shane’s phone wasn’t in the cup holder up front. His sweatshirt was gone from the back seat. Ryan rummaged through the car, looking for some trace of Shane.

“What are you looking for?” TJ asked. “It’s just you, me, and Mark out here.”

Mark was sitting in the passenger seat, crocheting.

“No, it’s— Where’s—” Ryan looked at the equipment cases. They were short a Go-Pro. They were short a mic pack and another camera. They didn’t have Shane’s backpack in the back seat. “What’s happening?”

TJ set his hand on Ryan’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re alright? Did you hit your head out there? You were laying on a log.”

“No,” Ryan said. “I laid down. I— Can I see your phone? Mine’s dead.”

TJ handed Ryan his phone with an inquisitive look. “What’s going on, Ryan?”

Ryan scrolled through TJ’s apps, pointedly ignoring him. He needed the internet, he needed YouTube and he needed to find Shane. He clicked through the Buzzfeed Unsolved videos and didn’t see a single thumbnail with Shane in it. Where was he?

“What’s Shane do at Buzzfeed?”

TJ’s brows furrowed and he carefully led Ryan to the car, ducking him in the back seat. “I think we’re going to see a doctor. You’re not acting right, Ryan.”

“No, just— what’s he do?”

TJ climbed in the car. “He edits videos, mostly. He’s trying to convince the higher ups to let him have a second season of Ruining History but I don’t think it’s working so well. Why are you so worried about him? He’s— You’ve never really talked to him."

Ryan’s heart stuttered in his chest. “What?” His voice was small. “He’s my best friend. What do you mean we’ve never talked? He’s— He grew up in Schaumburg, Illinois. He loves the Hot Daga and making me suffer. He comes around with me on every investigation— he has since Brent left— but he— We fight sometimes but I don’t— I need him by my side.” Ryan was nearly hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe. What was happening?

“Deep breaths,” Mark said. “You need to breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth.”

Ryan couldn’t. He felt like his chest was collapsing. Where was Shane? He needed to find— He needed to apologize. Where—?” Ryan was taking shallow gasping breaths. He couldn’t hear. His pulse was pounding in his ears. His chest was tight. His head ached.

Someone’s hands were on him, rubbing his back. TJ. “You gotta breath, dude. Come on. Through your nose,” he said. He leaned over Ryan and pressed one of his nostrils closed. “Breathe like this. It’ll calm your breathing down.”

Ryan couldn’t focus on breathing like this. He needed to find Shane. He burst out into tears, his chest heaving with each sob.

TJ pulled Ryan into his arms and held him. The sobbing was making him take deeper breaths at least. He looked at Mark over Ryan’s head and Mark nodded, swapping over to the driver’s seat.

“Ryan…” TJ said soothingly. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to talk to someone.”

Ryan wiped angrily at his eyes. “I’m not crazy,” he spat out. His throat hurt.

“I know, but Ryan—

Ryan shook his head, blocking TJ’s voice out. He didn’t know what was happening either, but he’d figure it out. He was going to find his best friend, even if it killed him.


End file.
